Talk:Orochi Oniwabanshu
Honorific o Why is this article written entirely with the honorific o included, when others such as Tama are not? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:04, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Well, I had initially named the article going on Jaimini's translation, and had no way of knowing it was an honorific O as opposted to the O in Orochi or Onigashima. So to clear things up, I assume the O- prefix can apply to groups as well? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:29, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Yup. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:43, February 6, 2019 (UTC) I'd prefer keeping it as Oniwabanshu since the honorific version of the historical term seems more universally used. It would feel awkward to drop the o from the middle of the full group title. I don't think we have as strict naming guidelines for non-character articles. 16:49, February 6, 2019 (UTC) So you want to introduce more inconsistency to the already inconsistent guidelines? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:50, February 6, 2019 (UTC) I would personally like to wait to see how people address them. If they get called the Niwabanshu, then I'd be fine with renaming. If only Oniwabanshu is used, though, then I think it'd be better to leave it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:20, February 7, 2019 (UTC) They won't be called that, for the same reason Robin won't be called "Robi" instead of "Orobi". But leaving this article with an honorific O and others like Tama not, would again be inconsistent. There's no difference between a name and a name. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:31, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Bump. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:38, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Raijin and Fujin It's obvious that Raijin is the masked one. He has the Enel-like ring behind his back and Raijin is named after the God of Thunder. Fujin is the other guy and he carries some wind bag behind him. Here's more info about it - https://onepiecethenewworld.files.wordpress.com/2019/02/one-piece-chapter-933-2.png?w=723 Ghmorello (talk) 06:13, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Nightmare Pirates ''' has already brought this up on their talk page. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 06:42, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Raizo After the release Chapter 962 shouldn't this page just be called Oniwabanshu and have the Orochi and Kozuki into sections or something?Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:39, November 19, 2019 (UTC) They were introduced as "Orochi Oniwabanshu" not "Orochi's Oniwabanshu" so for all we know its a different group and not a different iteration of a group called "Oniwabanshu". A group loyal to the Kozuki were probably killed or imprisoned 20 years ago and the only known connection is that Fukurokuju was Raizo's rival, not that they ever worked together, so there is absolutely nothing that connect the groups other then the name that is originated from real world Oniwaban. Rhavkin (talk) 13:50, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Still if there was going to be a '''Ninja page Oniwabanshu would at least be a section.Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:16, November 19, 2019 (UTC) No. Occupation pages like Pirate, Marines, and Assassin do not have sections of groups of those occupations. Rhavkin (talk) 14:31, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Not all Occupation pages do but it happens.Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:37, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Then it should be fixed. Rhavkin (talk) 14:45, November 19, 2019 (UTC) In the end, either one or the other, we'll know more by the end of the flashback.Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:54, November 19, 2019 (UTC) It was stated by Shinobu that Fukurokuju was the leader of the Oniwabanshu supporting the Kozuki Family when changed his allegiance to Orochi. Shinobu was his subordinate in the Oniwabanshu but quit at that point. So it seems like the group just switched from Kozuki Family Oniwabanshu to Orochi Oniwabanshu. 20:18, November 19, 2019 (UTC) In other words the "Orochi Oniwabanshu" is just the new generation.Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:22, November 19, 2019 (UTC) What Shinobu said at chapter 935 (if that is the reference you're talking about) was "that was the moment that Fukurokuju, leader of the Oniwabanshu... Who had been a fellow supporter of the Kozuki Clan.. Chose to switch allegiance to serving Orochi instead!" It can be interpreted as "Fukurokuju, leader of the Oniwabanshu at that time" or "Fukurokuju, the guy who is currently leader of the Oniwabanshu" Either way, they were introduced as "Orochi Oniwabanshu", so at most, "Kozuki Oniwabanshu" were an unrelated group like Giant Warrior Pirates and New Giant Warrior Pirates or Sun Pirates and New Fish-Man Pirates. Rhavkin (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2019 (UTC) The name would still be Orochi Oniwabanshu since that's what the group is currently called. Kozuki Family Oniwabanshu would be a section in this page as a past incarnation Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:50, November 19, 2019 (UTC) The final answer could, if not would, be shown before the flashback ends.Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:53, November 19, 2019 (UTC) So we'll wait. Until then, since there is no clear connection between the group, maybe a page for the Kozuki Oniwabanshu for the meantime is require to avoid confusion. Rhavkin (talk) 11:32, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Well, it could be put somewhere on this page (whether that be in History or wherever) that the predecessor to the Orochi Oniwabanshu as the Oniwabanshu of the Shogun were the Kozuki Oniwabanshu.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 12:12, November 21, 2019 (UTC) If there is no confirmed connection, the only valid place is the trivia section. Something like: *The Orochi Oniwabanshu are the second Oniwabanshu named after Wano's shogun, the first being the Kozuki Oniwabanshu. **Raizo is a ninja, and the only know member of the Kozuki Oniwabanshu, while all members of this group are ninjas. Rhavkin (talk) 12:37, November 21, 2019 (UTC)